


The Head That Wears A Crown

by BlueMonkey, ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/pseuds/BlueMonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ao3 Fundraiser Auction story for AngeNoir, who prompted:</p><p><em>Kíli gives Fíli orders in private, because Fíli needs to have the burdens of being the heir taken off his shoulders every so often. One day, the orders get a lot more intimate than Kíli ever hoped for.</em><br/><em>(Bonus if Fíli recognizes Kíli needs reassurance too and does something sweet and gentle for Kíli.)</em><br/><em>I would just like to see a dom/sub relationship based in the need for one to be cared for that grows into an intimate relationship and any angst that crops up along the way is great.</em> </p><p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Fee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



\------

_“Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.”_

William Shakespeare “Henry IV. Part II,” (1597)

\-------

“You must always purport yourself with the most steadfast of walks,” Thorin told Fíli as he left for lessons that morning. “It’s never too early to start. You are always being watched, nephew.”

“Yes, Uncle,” 25-year-old Fíli said respectfully, taking the last few bites of his breakfast bread spread thickly with sweet creamy potted cheese, and licking his fingers.

“Napkin,” Thorin prompted, not even looking his way, and the lad blushed. 

“Doesn’t it get wearing, Fee?” his brother asked, as they walked through town towards the home of Mister Balin for their lessons.

“Doesn’t what?” Fíli asked him, striving to purport himself with the most steadfast of walks and only managing to look silly.

“The constant barrage of _do-this_ and _don’t-do-this,_ ” Kíli smiled. “I think I’d go mad.”

“It’s what’s expected of me,” Fíli shrugged in resignation. “And of you too, brother, should I ever fall in battle. Maybe you should pay stricter attention to Uncle’s advice.”

“Maybe I should,” Kíli ruminated. “But it doesn’t seem like much fun.” He ruffled his brother’s hair and raced on ahead.

\-------

At age 40, Thorin stepped up Fíli’s training. The blond, in addition to learning the forge, spent more time than ever with Balin learning the history of their race and the others of Middle Earth. It was often long after dark when Fíli finally fell into bed, only to be awakened early the next morning to begin again.

Kíli would have surely gone mad under the strain of such a rigorous education, he rationed. He admired his brother’s patience and his loyalty to Thorin.

One evening at dinner, Fíli simply fell asleep at the table. While Kíli was dreadfully worried about his brother’s health, Thorin was livid.

“What if this was a meal with regents or ambassadors, Fíli?” he roared, slamming a flat hand down onto the table and rattling the dishes. “Your behavior is abysmal.”

“I’m so sorry, Uncle,” Fíli sat up straight and said tiredly. “I’ll try to do better.”

And he always did.

That night, Kíli came to his brother’s bedchamber. Kíli could tell, even from across the room, that his brother’s body was as taut as a bowstring, and ready to snap. He walked up behind him, putting a warm hand on each of Fíli’s shoulders.

“Let me hold you, _nadadel,_ ” he said softly. “Let me ease away your strain.”

Fíli turned around, tears in his eyes, and did just that. Kíli felt the rigidity melting away the longer he held his brother in his arms. The stress of feeling the need to be perfect was taking a physical toll on the blond’s health.

“Embrace me harder, brother,” Kíli insisted, perhaps a bit harshly, and Fíli willingly complied.

It was then that Kíli realized that he might be the only one who could save Fíli from the stresses Thorin’s tutelage—and from himself. 

He lay a kiss to his brother’s neck as he held him, making note of the shiver that passed through Fíli as his lips met warm forbidden flesh.

\-------

By the time Fíli turned 60, Thorin was being simply relentless.

Learning the forge had been set aside in lieu of daily combat training with Dwalin. Bruises, scrapes and cuts were now a fact of life for the blond heir-in-training. While Fíli took naturally to it—Kíli rationalized it was a good way to let out his pent-up anger—he also knew his brother would often rather be curled up with a book, or fishing, or simply just catching up on his rest. Fíli never seemed completely rested anymore.

One evening Fíli didn’t return home after his training with Dwalin. But Kíli knew where to find his brother. Fíli had a favorite spot along the river where he’d go to swim. The cove had a high cascading waterfall.

Kíli found the blond there, unclothed, skin turned pink and orange by the rays of the setting sun. It took only moments for Kíli to peel off his own clothes and slip into the water behind him. The pounding waterfall drowned out the sound of his approach. As he got closer to his brother, who was standing under the waterfall letting the constant pressure work the knots out of his sore muscles, he noticed the bruising on Fíli’s back and a sizeable scrape across his left bicep.

“Oh, Fíli,” he sighed sadly. _That_ Fíli heard and turned around abruptly. 

“Brother,” he sputtered, “you shouldn’t sneak up like that. Dwalin has just recently taught me how to kill someone with my bare hands.” Kíli could tell he was only partially joking.

Kíli tacked his brother, ducking them both under the chilly waters, and they both came up laughing. 

“So many injuries, _nadad,_ ” Kíli exclaimed, examining the blond’s chest, arms and back. “Hold still!” he said sharply, as Fíli tried to wriggle away from him. His brother stopped struggling and allowed Kíli his examination.

“Dwalin is very demanding,” Fíli explained. “He has to be. A king must be a great warrior.” As he said this, Kíli felt his brother’s muscles tense. “We should be heading home. Mother will be worried.”

But Kíli wasn’t ready to let the subject drop.

A few evenings later, as Kíli was helping Dís chop carrots for their stew, there was a powerful knock on the door. Kíli opened the door to find Dwalin standing there, panting and supporting an injured Fíli. Blood was running from a puncture wound on the blond’s right shoulder.

“Things got a little heated today, lad,” the gruff dwarf explained to Kíli. “Let us in so the little prince can lay down and we can tend to his injury. Go fetch Oin like a good lad, will yuh?”

Kíli barely heard Dís lashing out at Dwalin as he sprinted down the street to Oin’s house.

Hours later, Fíli had been bandaged and lay in an herb-induced sleep. Kíli lay diligently next to him, watching for any signs of distress. The puncture from Dwalin’s sword hadn’t been deep, but it was jagged, and had required some stitches—Fíli’s first time having a needle and thread pushed through his flesh. Kíli only hoped the injury would earn Fíli a few days of well deserved rest from his strenuous schedule.

“ _Sannadad,_ ” he sighed, taking Fíli’s hand into his own. “What I wouldn’t give for us to leave this place and go somewhere where nothing is expected of us. To simply live and be happy.”

He felt a gentle squeeze back and when he looked up, Fíli’s eyes were halfway open. “That is the talk of one who daydreams,” Fíli croaked, a tear slipping from the corner of one eye. “Our lives were meant to be _more,_ Kee. And we have to be better than most.”

“You already are,” Kíli told him, kissing Fíli’s hand, then his forehead, “better than most.”

\-------

Fíli struck his brother for the first time when he was 65.

It had been accidental, of course, but painful for them both nonetheless. Kíli felt it might be fun to sneak up on his brother one evening in town. He waited outside Dwalin’s and followed Fíli home in the near-dark, creeping up behind Fíli to lay a hand on his shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous. Fíli grabbed the hand and pulled Kíli up and over his shoulder, slamming him onto his back on the earth in front of him. He delivered a punch to his brother’s face before he even realized who his “attacker” was. When Fíli saw his younger brother beneath him, he was instantly contrite.

“It was my fault, Fíli,” Kíli offered a pained smile, teeth stained with blood. “The good news is, Dwalin’s lessons are paying off.” 

Instead of smiling and helping his obviously embarrassed brother to his feet, Fíli gave an anguished cry and ran away down the street and into the forest. A shocked Kíli rose slowly and followed swiftly after.

“ _Nadad!_ Fee! Slow down!” Kíli called, pursuing the blond, who darted in and out of the trees away from him. “Talk with me! I know you didn’t mean it!”

Moments later, he caught up with Fíli, who’d stopped at the edge of the river and had fallen to his knees in a dejected pose. Kíli approached him with care, kneeling in front of him. 

“I was wrong to surprise you, Fee,” Kíli said softly.

“’Tis I was wrong, to harm you, brother,” Fíli sniffed. “I hurt the one person who would see me as I _wish_ to be, as opposed to how I am _told_ to be.” He raised his tear stained face to lock eyes with Kíli. “If not for you, Kee, I would be lost.”

“Silly sweet brother,” Kíli wiped his tears away with both thumbs, “you are not lost. You’re right here.”

Fíli barked out a harsh laugh. “I’m a shell, Kíli. I would run these woods hunting with you, but Thorin insists I pick up swords and fight Dwalin. I would help mother in the garden, but Balin bids me memorize the Elven royal line. I would simply just—”

Fíli interrupted him by solidly cupping his cheeks with both hands. “Mahal, Fíli, will you just _be silent_?” Again, that little-heard commanding tone had crept into Kíli’s voice and it had a visible affect on the blond. He stilled and silenced, waiting for Kíli to continue. “Now,” he breathed, when he was sure he had Fíli’s undivided attention, “lay down, brother.”

Eyes huge, but not protesting, Fíli allowed himself to fall back onto his elbows, then onto his back on the soft grass.

“You carry too big a burden, dear brother,” Kíli looked around them and saw they were alone and hidden from the eyes of others. “And I know what you need. You need to lay that burden down and let someone else take control for a bit.” His dark eyes blazed as he looked down at the blonde. 

Fíli, too surprised to speak, only nodded in agreement. 

“Remove my tunic, _nadad,_ ” Kíli bade him, “and be quick about it. We could be discovered at any time.”

It took Fíli a moment to realize that Kíli was truly asking him to undress him. When the realization hit him, he scrambled to comply, adept fingers undoing forbidden buckles and ties and tossing the garment aside, until Kíli’s chest was bare. 

“Kiss me… here,” Kíli pointed to the center of his chest. 

“I—“ Fíli began.

“Did I say you could speak, Fee?” Kíli asked him, tone still stern. “Kiss.”

Fíli raised his hands to his brother’s flanks, then up his sides, pulling Kíli down to him and gently kissing the aforementioned indicated spot. 

“More,” Kíli ordered. “Kiss every spot of exposed flesh you see, Fíli.”

Fíli gasped at the request, but vowed to give his dear brother exactly what he wanted. He owed it to the one person who never demanded anything from him but his love. And in that regard, he gave willingly. He ran his nose through the soft downy dark hair on Kíli’s chest, covering the warm flesh with small nips and kisses, paying extra attention and time to the tiny rosebud nipples as Kíli shivered in pleasure. Up he kissed, to his brother’s exposed shoulders and neck, making a line for the shell of his ear. Once there, he couldn’t help but whisper, “Every spot?”

“Hush, _nadadel,_ ” Kíli smiled, taking Fíli’s face in his hands again and kissing him full on the lips, easing his weight down on top of his brother’s supine form.

_Brothers should not kiss in this manner!_ Fíli’s mind immediately scolded him. _What would Thorin say?_

“Stop it, Fee,” Kíli murmured, as if reading his mind, which probably wasn’t far from the truth. “Stop thinking, and just kiss me.”

It was terribly challenging to make the disapproving voices go silent, but eventually Fíli gave way to the warmth of Kíli’s skin, his agile long fletcher’s fingers and the way they moved in his hair and on his body. Kíli dominated the kiss, tongue searching and scorching, one knee pressing insistently up between Fíli’s legs and against the surprising arousal there.

“My dear brother, my sweet âzyungâl,” Kíli whispered in his ear. “I think we may have finally found the secret to making this life of royalty bearable for you.” He snuffled a line down Fíli’s exposed neck and bit gently into his shoulder.

Fíli moaned in pleasurable agreement. For the first time in 40 years, he finally felt ready to face whatever the next day might throw at him.


	2. Happy Birthday, Kee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of his 70th birthday, Kili awoke to find his covers strewn with rose petals and lavender. 
> 
> "I've made arrangements to have one of the private rooms at the baths for several hours this evening,” Fili tells him.
> 
> Then Thorin takes Fili away to Ered Luin for six long weeks. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing BlueMonkey was my "Kili fluffer" for this chapter. She wrote a good portion of the Kili action and helped get him "in the mood."

\-------

On the morning of his 70th birthday, Kíli awoke to find his covers strewn with rose petals and lavender. He smiled wistfully. _Fíli._

Fíli brightened when his younger brother arrived at the breakfast table and the blond began filling him a plate of eggs and salted pork. “Good morning, _nadad,_ ” he greeted him.

“A very good morning,” Kíli agreed. “My bedchamber smelled like a meadow when I awakened.”

“How curious,” Fíli grinned. “That must have been lovely, all that lavender.”

“Indeed,” Kíli cuffed the blond on the back of his head. “I should like to smell it again tonight—perhaps at the baths?”

“I was thinking the same,” Fíli nodded. “We are of like mind, _nadadith,_ for I made arrangements to have one of the private rooms at the baths for several hours this evening.”

Kíli’s eyebrow shot up. “Did you now? How sweet of you, Fee. I shall think about nothing else all day.”

“Nor I, Kee. Nor I,” he cleared his throat and looked down at his plate as Thorin entered the room.

“Happy Birthday, nephew,” Thorin greeted Kíli, handing him a new quiver with intricate embroidery.

“Uncle!” Kíli exclaimed. “It’s very comely. Thank you,” he rose to embrace the flustered king.

“Yes, well,” Thorin blushed. “When I saw it, I knew you had to have it.” Then, he turned to Fíli. “I’m travelling to Ered Luin today, Fíli, to meet with some of our brethren. I should like it if you would accompany me. We’ll stay there, as their guests, for a few weeks.”

“Weeks?” Fíli asked, looking at Kíli with great disappointment. “But, Uncle, I’d planned something special for Kíli’s birthday this evening.”

“Kíli will have other birthdays,” Thorin dismissed their time together with a wave. “There are matters of clan to attend to, and it’s high time you overheard our talks and read over some historical documentation.”

Kíli smiled gently at his brother, laying a hand on his arm. “It sounds like a wonderful opportunity, _sannadad_ ,” he told him. “We can celebrate my birthday when you return.

But he could already feel the tension knotting the small area of muscle under his hand.

\-------

Several weeks turned into a month and a half.

Each day, while doing chores, or practicing archery, Kíli watched and waited for Thorin’s small caravan of ponies to return. Just when he was on the verge of complete panic, they returned from their trip late one night after Kíli had gone to bed. 

He heard the front door open and his uncle’s deep rumble and leapt from bed. He found Fíli and Thorin seated in chairs before the fire, warming themselves and drinking hot tea provided by Dís. He had to hold himself back from leaping into Fíli’s arms. Both his brother and their uncle looked drawn and exhausted. Still, Fíli greeted him with a welcome smile before turning back to his mug.

That night, Fíli crawled into Kíli’s bed, threw his arms around him and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

\-----

If they thought they would be given time to catch up, they were sorely mistaken. The next morning, Thorin woke to collect Fíli before dawn. Kíli woke only enough to register that Fíli had slept next to him, before he lost him to the training grounds, books and other obligations for two days.

Dark circles under Fíli’s eyes were a vivid testament to his general state of stress and tiredness. Kíli noticed it right away when he caught his brother taking a breather from the forge one afternoon. He sat under a tree, shoulders slumped, a forlorn pose for such a beautiful late autumn day. “ _Nadadith,_ ” he brightened when Kíli approached him with some fresh-baked sweet rolls. “Those look wonderful.” 

He was offered a furtive smile and one of the rolls, before his brother's look changed. "Take me to the baths tonight," Kíli addressed him sternly. "You're too wound up, brother." He missed his brother as much as he hated seeing him tired. His expression left no room for discussion. When Thorin looked their way, he was already up and gone. 

Fíli’s smile reached his eyes for the first time in weeks. 

\-----

Fíli arranged for the same private room at the bathhouse as before. It was remote, discreet and just the right size for two. A quartet of hand-forged beard and braid clips made of mithril paid for both the room and the bathhouse keeper’s discretion. Fíli arrived early, looking forward to soaking weeks of tension and tiredness from his aching body before his beloved brother arrived.

He lit over a dozen candles and slipped into the lavender scented water, luxuriating in the heat as it enveloped him.

It had been supposed to be Kíli's birthday. Though that was long past, when Kíli waded into the waters as silent as a snake, the simple closeness was enough to still make it special. He sighed at the warmth of the water, breathed in the scent, and spoke quietly at the dozing shape of his brother, "Look at me, Fíli."

“Ah, Kee,” Fíli yawned. “I’m a terrible event planner. I got so _tired,_ ” he explained, sitting up fully and reaching out a hand for his brother. It was the first time since the return from Ered Luin that Kíli had seen his brother without clothing. Fading bruises marred his chest, stomach and upper arms.

Fíli followed Kíli’s large eyes to the sight. “Blunt swordsmanship tournament in Ered Luin a few days before we came home,” he explained. “I did well, thanks to Dwalin. You should have seen my opponents!” He knew that words couldn’t possibly calm Kíli’s worries, but he was going to try.

"I'm seeing _you,_ " Kíli however said. "I see the bruises that mar you, and your eyes are always ready to fall shut. Did you finally make them proud?"

“Dwalin, certainly,” Fíli’s smile was brief. “But you know Uncle. It’s never good enough for him,” he said darkly. “I felled all comers, Kee, and still he had words of disdain for me. ‘You should have parried higher, Fíli.’ ‘Your shield arm isn’t practiced enough.’ It’s so disheartening to feel so accomplished, only to have him make so little of it,” his blue eye met Kíli’s. “If only you had been there with me, to celebrate those small victories. I would have been able to hold my head high.”

Kíli looked at him sadly, while he moved closer and stopped right in front of him, well within his personal space. He sought out his eyes, ducking to catch them, and sighed, "They do not sound like small victories to me, brother, if they can't give you strength to keep your head high." Kíli looked him over. "I will make you forget."

He slid past his brother and onto the edge of the bath, where he raised himself upon the rim. "Come here.”

Fíli moved to do his brother’s bidding, displacing some water as he glided to a stop on his knees directly in front of Kíli. “What would you ask of me for your birthday, Kee?” he said softly, eyes downcast.

At that, Kíli tipped his head sideways. "Show me you." He'd seen him naked plenty of times, but not in a bath. Not scented with lavender or steamy with droplets running down strong, abused muscle. He shifted his legs to offer his brother a changed view and gauged the response he was given.

Fíli swallowed audibly when he raised his eyes and took in the brown thatch of hair leading from Kíli’s bow-strengthened chest down to his crotch, which his brother so brazenly was willing to show him. He blushed, not knowing if it was from the heat or his shame.

“You wish to see me?” he got to his feet and stood before his brother, water stopping mid-thigh. Fíli has lost some weight on the recent trip, and the cut of muscles in his abdomen was sharp under sparse golden curls. “Now you see… I may have been gifted with a beard, _nadad,_ but you are certainly more Dwarf-like in your body hair.”

If his brother liked what he saw, he gave no sign of it. Intent on Fili, Kili shook his head. "You're beautiful," he contested. "You would be more beautiful even, if you weren't bruised in blues and greens. Allow me to make you forget about them." He leaned back for balance before a leg snuck out, hooked, and tugged him closer until chest met chest. "Kiss me."

He didn't lean forward, creating a gap that did not make it easy on Fili to cross, but his word was law.

“Yes, _k’hai,_ ” Fíli slowly walked towards him, moving into the vee between his brother’s legs. He grasped Kíli’s hair and leant into him, slotting their mouths together, as he’d longed to do for seven long weeks. He kissed the brunet until they were both breathless. “I have missed you so much, _âzyungâl,_ ” he lay his forehead against Kíli’s and blinked back tears. “So much.”

"I won't let you go again," Kíli shook his head. "I won't let Thorin take you, unless I can come with you. And if he won't allow it, I will sneak off. He doesn't get to take you from me." Even though their concept of taking differed as day and night—though who belonged to which side, he didn't want to consider. "You're mine." Because he wanted it so, he kissed him again and stopped not until he had him breathless.

Kíli lay back on the damp floor. His leg, previously hooked around Fíli's hip, pulled back and pressed against the front of his hip now. "I want you to touch yourself."

“Yes, Kíli,” the blond kept his eyes on his brother, and started by running his hands down his own flanks, over washboard abs, until he held his prick in one hand and his balls in the other. “Like this, _k’hai_?” he asked, slowly stripping the organ, breathing already coming in shallow gasps.

"Close your eyes, and imagine it's me."

“It’s _always_ you I see when I close my eyes,” Fíli admitted, complying. When he did so, he easily felt his grip become his brother’s, fingers strengthened in different ways from his own by fletching and drawing a bow. He pictured Kíli behind him, nipping a line down his shoulder, arousal digging into the crack of his ass. He gasped at the thought, hips bucking on their own accord. 

Kíli needed to do something about his own heady desire for his brother. Eyes lidded, his foot ran lower to his thigh and caressed him there. "Tell me what you think of this," Kíli drawled. They were pushing boundaries. That was right before he withdrew and slipped into the water again, to sink to his knees and sucked a patch at the inside of Fíli's thigh.

“Kee!” Fíli cried out, the hand that had been cupping his testicles moving to Kíli’s dark mane. “I-I think I love it. Love _you,_ ” he clarified, slowing the manipulation of his own cock, lest he climax too soon and end this delicious torture. He spread his legs a few inches wider, indicating his receptiveness.

" _Nadadel_ ," Kíli looked up, his lips never fully stopping with the administration of nipping at skin, but nevertheless his pupils were visibly large and full of devotion. "How long I've waited for those words." The red spot marking him was a start. It would stand out, he hoped, for a few days longer than Fíli's bruises would. By that time, he hoped he would have added a few new ones.

But it also made him possessive. With a growl, he whipped Fíli around. Although Kíli didn't want to be removed from the glorious sight of Fíli touching himself, he was easily distracted when a taut back plied under his teeth and his hand unceremoniously pushed between his legs to Fíli's front to draw tantalizing lines along the lower side of his cock, whenever Fíli's hand wasn’t there.

Fíli melted backwards into Kíli’s strong frame, molding himself to his brother where he could, laying his head back on Kíli’s shoulder and simply surrendering himself to whatever the brunet desired. How divine to just lay back and let his beloved take control at this most primal level. How he craved it. He could never, truly tell Kíli just how much—and for how long—his words and his touches were able to sustain him. He whimpered as his arousal ratcheted up, rutting unconsciously against his brother like a wildcat in heat.

"Hush," Kíli chided, "There are worse things I will do to you before the night's over." Though he loved the level of control he had over his older brother; the brother with more responsibilities, whom something was always expected of. To have him under his control with a touch of his thumb, a run of his tongue, proved intoxicating.

Retreating his hand, he made sure to nudge it nicely against whatever muscle he found on his way up. "So tense. Still not easing up." He kissed Fíli's back once more before he slid lower and back onto his knees. "I know just the trick." And both hands started pushing Fíli's position into opening up for him, while his mouth feathered kisses down his buttocks and further, further closer to their intended purpose.

When he delivered a tentative lick to the entrance, he enjoyed the shudder it received, and immediately pressed his thumb against it as well, the tip edging in.

Fíli waged war with his own feelings. “Brother!” he cried at last, shocked. “You cannot put your mouth there! It-it’s not _clean!_ ”

“I daresay, as I am in charge here, that I can very well put my mouth anywhere I like,” Kíli told him, aiming a smack at his brother’s right butt cheek, which pinked up immediately to his delight. “And I like putting my mouth right here,” he ran a finger up the cleft of Fíli’s ass. “In fact, I should like better access. Go to the edge of the bath, and bend over, supporting your chest on the flat part of the edge,” he insisted. “You’ll thank me later.”

Biting his lip anxiously, Fíli waded to the side of the bath, leaning over and resting his head in his arms, and his upper torso, on the cushions along the edge of the bath. He couldn’t deny Kíli this, despite his reservations. Those few seconds of taboo tongue had felt astounding. 

The second Fíli found a comfortable position, Kíli leapt upon him again, spreading his ass cheeks with both thumbs and licking long, hot stripes up and across Fíli’s opening. The blond’s shame soon turned to desire as the furled muscle twitched and relaxed under Kíli’s talented tongue. As the opening began to unfurl for him, Kíli inserted his tongue, which made Fíli tense up and _keen_ lustily—a sound Kíli decided he needed to hear much more of. But he didn’t want his brother to be tense. He wanted him languid, loose and fucked out. And he knew just how to accomplish that. He added a finger, then two alongside his tongue, licking, blowing, sucking and finger fucking until his brother was a literal pliant mess.

“I’m going to fuck you, _ûrzudel,_ ” he told the blond, reaching for a vial of bath oil in a nearby basket. “Do you understand what I mean?”

“Y-yes,” Fíli answered immediately, blue eyes nearly consumed by dark lust-blown pupils. “I want you inside me, _atamanel,_ ” he insisted. “More than I want anything, I want you.”

“I want the same, Fee,” Kíli gasped, liberally coating himself with sweet smelling oil. He didn’t want Fíli’s first time to be painful, but wonderful. He secretly feared Fíli’s constant tension might work against them at this crucial moment, but he easily slid inside his brother, slowly but firmly grinding and soothing Fíli with a warm hand on his hip, until he was fully seated.

“Does it hurt, Fee?” Kíli asked him. “I won’t proceed if I’m hurting you.”

“I feel…full,” the blond responded. “No pain; just very full of you,” he squeezed experimentally with his internal muscles and delighted when Kíli grunted in pleasure. “Can you find that spot again? The one you rubbed with your fingers? I should like that very much, _nadadel,_ ” he reached back for Kíli’s hip, encouraging him to thrust.

Kíli did, pulling back ever so slowly, then easing himself back inside fully, setting up a rhythm of heat, steam and the sound of flesh upon flesh. He reached around front to grip Fíli’s turgid organ, stripping to the beat of his wriggling hips. 

“I am yours, Fee,” Kíli told him, “and you are mine. When duties pull you away, and Thorin makes demands of you, will you still be mine, _âzyungâl_?”

“Yes, love,” Fíli cried out, as the brunet speared his prostate repeatedly. “Always yours, no matter who or what tries to come between us!” Finally, the over-sensitized heir could no longer hold out, and he came, hands clutching at the cushions and body spasming around Kíli’s cock. This pushed his brother right over the edge as well, and he draped himself over Fíli, holding him tightly and milking him through the aftershocks.

“Aulë, Kíli,” the spent blond breathed as his heartbeat returned to its normal rhythm, “that was lovely. When I am king, you shall be my advisor. Every night, you will come to my private chambers and we shall work out the great issues of Middle Earth in just this manner.” He shuddered as Kíli pulled out, easing both of them back into the warm water for another round of soaking.

“I shall have you in your throne room as well, _kidhuzel,_ ” Kíli breathed in Fíli’s ear, then kissed a line down his neck. “I shall bend you over one arm of that giant throne, having my way with you by the light of the setting sun glinting off the Arkenstone.”

Fíli kissed the brunet slowly and languidly as the heat of the bath lulled them to sleep. “I will always want you by my side, Kee,” he said, reaching for the other’s hand. “For if you are there, I know I can face whatever is to come.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nadad – brother  
> nadadel – dearest of brothers  
> nadadith – younger brother  
> k’hai – wolf  
> ûrzudel – sun of all suns  
> atamanel – breath of all breaths  
> kidhuzel – most golden one

**Author's Note:**

> nadad - brother  
> nadadel - best of brothers  
> sannadad - most perfect of brothers  
> âzyungâl - my love


End file.
